1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to joints between adjacent roof panels, and more particularly to a fastening device for securing the panels to a structural member of a building framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clip-and-fastener type device for double-skin foam-core panels of the type having a hidden mating connection between the outer skins of adjacent panels is known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,180 (TISCHUK) and 3,777,430 (TISCHUK). The TISCHUK fastener and clip are arranged to provide a positive connection between the inner and outer skins; and to positively secure the inner skin to the subgirt.
A clip-and-fastener type device for single skin roof panels of the type having standing seam connections also is known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,028 (SCHROYER), 3,462,906 (SCHROYER), and 3,998,019 (REINWALL, JR.). The clip member has an upper end confined within interfitted connectors, and a base underlying one of the roof panels and secured to a support member by means of a fastener.
A clip-and-fastener type device for a roof panel of the type comprising an insulating core secured to an outer skin and wherein an upstanding seam connection is provided between adjacent panels also is known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,758 (SCHROTER). The clip presents an upper end confined within interfitted connectors, a vertical flange extending downwardly between the two outer skins and between the insulating cores thereof, and a base underlying the core of one panel and secured to a supporting member.